A Runaway Groom?
by VirgosDragonVine
Summary: A Corpse Bride and Sleepy Hollow Fanfiction. When Victor vanishes and no rich lord comes to replace him the Everglot family, in a desperate state of panic, hire Ichabod Crane to discover what excactly is going on.
1. Chapter 1

**A Runaway Groom?**

**Prelude**

How could this have happened? Of all the things that could have gone wrong, this by far was the worst…

"Married…to a corpse?" Victor sighed to himself. This had to be a dream. The only Van Dort child had already been terrified of marriage, he didn't want this at all! Well..at least not with this woman.

The gloomy eyed male moved his gaze up from the floor. "Oh Victoria…," he whispered, allowing a chilled gust of air to pass from his chapped lips. "I never meant things to turn out this way," his voice creaked as he spoke, stirring the attention of a passing man…corpse…skeleton.

"Great Scott, a breather!" the skeleton said with a hint of alarm. He pushed a pair of thin framed glasses up further on his half existing nose. This most certainly gave Victor a jolt from his bubble of self pity. The creature standing in front of him wore what would have been at one time, a wine red dressing robe, but was now falling apart at the seems. Though the condition of the garment did not matter to the owner, he was not depending on it for warmth!

"Ah e-excuse me…"Victor stuttered, standing from the casket upon which he had been sitting. He turned on his heel and quickly began walking down the darkened alley way. Now for a normal person, walking around a town filled with dead residents would be terrifying! Well it was terrifying for Victor Van Dort, but in the time he had spent in the land of the dead, he believed he would never be scared of anything ever again.

How much worse could this day get? He pondered to himself while looking down into his jacket. Noticing the faint color of blue he reached his thin hand into the jacket and plucked out the flower his fiancée had given him earlier that day. It was withering already..and Victors hope for ever seeing Victoria again was doing the same.

"Victor? Victor where are you?" A womans voice called from around the corner. Eyes wide, the timid newlywed quickened his pace and sprinted off into the darkness, far away from where the voice had come from.

"Oh no…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no…this can't be true," Victoria frowned, looking into the cold eyes of her parents. "Truly, you must be mistaken…Victor would never-"

"Never what!" Finnis Everglot barked, straightening out the tie which caused the skin on his neck to bulge out even more than it already did. "You hardly know the boy, how do you know that he wouldn't run from his wedding!"

"Even his mother said he was flighty," Maudeline Everglot chimed in, setting her tea aside.

Victoria couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes, it was true she had not known her fiancée for long...and yes he was indeed quite flighty. However Victoria was certain that he wouldn't do such a thing! Victor was far to kind…he wouldn't run away…he couldn't….

"Mother, certainly we could do something to help the Van Dorts find him," She said, placing her hands upon her lap. Her eyes were pleading, showing so much emotion that it caused her parents to flinch uncomfortably.

"Why? He's not our responsibility! If he does not return by dawn we'll simply find you a new fiancée," Finnis snorted, placing his hand over his chest to make sure his heart did not fail from being so amused.

"But Victor is my fiancée! Please, you've already paid for the wedding supplies," Victoria whispered, knowing that the mention of anything financial would influence her parent's decision far more than her own feelings would.

A slight sneer crossed the thin lips of Mrs. Everglot. She darted her glare down to her husband who shared the same disgruntled and annoyed expression. They both grumbled to one another in a way Victoria couldn't understand but they seemed to be arguing about the situation. Never had there been so much fuss about a wedding before! Their own arranged marriage had gone perfectly smooth and according to plan. Then again, Mr. Everglot had not run off at the last minute nor caused nearly as much chaos as Master Van Dort had earlier that day.

"Very well then…we will hire someone to find the boy…," Maudeline said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "After the man arrives he has one week, and after that…no more generosity. You will be married Victoria, you best hope that Victor is looking for you as well…."


End file.
